


【冢不二ABO】陪嫁

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【冢不二ABO】陪嫁

陪嫁

1、

“什么鬼，我绝对不同意！”不二气愤地在客厅里来回走动，“本来分化成Omega已经够倒霉的了，现在还让我去当姐姐的陪嫁？不可能！”

不二淑子也是满脸不情愿：“是啊，对方提的要求太无理了。他们家儿子是优秀的Alpha又如何？我们家由美子也是顶尖Alpha，哪里高攀不上他们家了？竟然提出说如果让两个孩子结合，他们家就没有后代了，所以要求周助嫁给他们家另一个Alpha，哪有这样的道理！”

不二家的家长、不二和树烦躁地挥了挥手：“你别说了，谁叫对方是全国排名数一数二的手塚世家，几乎个个后代都是Alpha，我们家世代都是Beta，也只有由美子一个Alpha，周助一个Omega而已，在他们看来，我们当然是高攀了。”

“老公你这是什么意思？你的意思是为了能攀一门好亲，就应该牺牲我们两个孩子的幸福吗？”淑子情绪激动地说。

“那我有什么办法？”不二和树也提高了音量，“由美子就跟手塚国风好上了又怎么办？而且他们两个Alpha……竟然瞒着我们私下定了终生标记，现在不结婚是不行了。你看这是你教出来的好孩子！”

“等下，姐姐竟然跟未来姐夫进行了终生标记？”不二目瞪口呆。

一般标记是发生在Alpha和Omega之间的，两个Alpha要进行标记，难度非同一般地大，其中一方需要先做手术摘除Alpha腺体，换上临时的Omega腺体，等标记完成后，再换回来……据说会对Alpha身体造成不可逆转的伤害，甚至会让Alpha失去作为Alpha的能力，而得到的好处不过是双方从此后就只会对彼此的信息素产生反应，不会再受别的Omega影响了。

两个Alpha必须是非常非常爱对方、确信他们永远会在一起，才会做到这一步。

不二和树看着自家长子，无奈地点了点头。

作为一个父亲，他的心情实在是太复杂了。不二家族世代都出天才，然而不知道是否是基因的问题，在第二性别上一直被压制，几乎没有Alpha或者Omega诞生。

这个社会上Alpha和Omega都是稀缺资源，Alpha因为先天条件的优势，能够更轻易地得到所有人的尊重，而且许多有钱有势的人家都愿意跟Alpha结亲，一个家族往往只要有一个Alpha，整个家族就会被带动兴旺起来；Omega则更是稀有物种，Omega只要和Alpha结合，百分百会生出Alpha或者Omega后代，比率为2:1，是优生优育的模范，因此极其抢手，有Omega小孩的人家也非常容易结到有权势的亲家。

也就不二和树这一代，似乎是老天垂怜，生下的三个孩子，到了分化期之后，长女早早分化成了Alpha，长子则出人意料地分化成Omega，在次子身上没有发生什么意外，不过在普遍的观点看来，裕太从小确实也不如他两个哥姐天资出众。

不二惊讶得无以复加：“所以姐姐她……”

“不是，”不二淑子突然哭了起来，“被标记的并不是由美子……”

不二和树重重地叹了口气：“这就是我们为什么不能分开他们的原因。牺牲了自己被标记的人，是手塚国风。”

不二攥紧了拳。

原以为是手塚家仗势压人，提出不合理的要求，而姐姐所托非人，然而看到这个结果……却并不是如此。手塚国风是真心爱着姐姐，否则也不会选择让自己成为被标记的一方。

“这一辈手塚家人丁单薄，只留下两个孩子。国风已经这样了，他们必须要保证手塚家的血脉能够延续下去。”不二和树向妻儿转述早些时候手塚家长辈前来拜访时做出的解释。

“这个道理我懂，我也理解，”不二皱着眉，“但为什么必须是我？Omega虽然少见，但以手塚家的势力，不至于找不到合适的Omega。”

“那是因为另一个手塚家的后代才刚完成分化，手塚家免得夜长梦多，又发生国风这样的事，就想早早给这个孩子定下亲事来。恰好他们知道由美子的弟弟、也就是周助你是Omega，就去基因库把你们两个的信息匹配了一下，匹配程度高达99.9%。”

不二淑子看起来也是第一次听到这件事，她诧异地转过头：“阿那答你说真的？真有99.9%那么高？”

“是啊，”不二和树苦着脸点点头，“所以他们就提出国风可以跟由美子结婚，甚至可以入我们的籍，但前提条件是周助要嫁到手塚家去。”

不二和树想起早前过来拜访的那两位手塚家的长辈，看起来都非常严谨、一丝不苟。尽管是手塚世家的掌权者，但他们对待不二和树也很礼数周到，让人特别有好感不至于，但至少并没有使不二和树心生恶感。

在他们说明了来意后，不二和树当下第一反应也是立刻就反对，可是两位长辈很有耐心地向他解释了这个情况，并表示，如果有机会的话，可以先介绍两个孩子认识了再做决定。

“话说周助，你在学校网球部的部长不也姓手塚么？他跟手塚家有没有什么关系？”淑子突然问道。

“手塚？”不二愣了一愣，“应该没关系吧，从来没听他提起过自己家里的事，如果是手塚家的人，不应该大家都会知道么？而且手塚好像还没分化……”

“这样啊……”淑子很是失望，她原本还希望手塚家这个剩下的孩子就是不二网球部的部长，自己曾经见过两个孩子相处的样子，看起来很和谐。而且她有种预感，如果是这位手塚的话，周助应该不会拒绝。

“那手塚同学有没有兄弟姐妹呢？”淑子不死心，还想再打探一下。

“没有。”不二肯定地摇头，“手塚是独子。”

哎……淑子在心里叹了口气，真是可惜。

“那现在怎么办？怎么回复手塚家？”不二和树看向自己疼爱的长子，虽然他很希望由美子得到幸福，但也不愿意勉强周助违背自己的心意。

“由美子姐姐还不知道吧？”

“没有，这件事，手塚家的人特地叮嘱了我们不要告诉由美子和国风。”

不二陷入了沉思，他真的不想随随便便嫁给一个自己素未谋面的人，哪怕有99.9%的基因匹配度，可是他更不想破坏姐姐的幸福……

脑海里不知为何突然出现了手塚的身影。

不二惊讶地发现，自己居然在想：要是那个人，是手塚国光就好了……

不二赶紧甩了甩头，再想下去就不得了了。

“爸爸妈妈，请给我时间考虑一下。”

2、

离开父母回到楼上自己的房间，不二觉得自己的心情还是乱糟糟的，非常矛盾。自从分化成Omega以来，不二就知道自己迟早要和一个Alpha组建家庭。由于Omega的稀缺性，他们的资料都有在基因库登记注册，方便Alpha们在匹配后进行追求，所以Omega们普遍都非常早婚。

不二一直拖到登记要求时限的最后一天才去的。国三是性别分化的高峰期，每隔一个月，学校都会组织体检，帮学生们确认他们的第二性别，一方面确保没有Omega成为漏网之鱼，另一方面也作为资料存档。如果学校里能有三个以上的Alpha，这是比100%的升学率还令人骄傲的事迹。

不二分化得比预期的要早，他的生日在2月，但是他10月份就完成了分化。

说来也很丢人，分化的时候，他们正聚集在河村寿司屋给手塚过十五岁的生日。因为全国大赛刚结束，他们获得了冠军，又恰逢全队的精神支柱手塚过生，所以大家都玩得有点过火。当时队里还没分化的就只有手塚、不二和才12岁远远不到分化期的越前，其他人都是Beta，非常安全。河村瞒着家人偷偷地给大家提供了清酒，乾也助兴（？）地带来了乾汁，大家摇骰子玩游戏，输了的人要喝酒。

不二不幸时运不济，输了不少次，他看大家高兴，也不曾扫兴，酒和乾汁都混着喝了一些。

后来，他们玩起酒杯传递。

其中一个人念口诀，同一杯酒按顺时针方向传递，当口诀停止，拿着酒杯的人喝掉半杯。随后游戏继续，第二次口诀停止，拿到酒杯的人，要喝掉剩下的半杯。

游戏规则很简单，但目的非常恶劣，就是要让两个人进行间接接吻。

要的就是这种心跳感和刺激感。

前面几轮都相安无事，产生了几个意想不到的组合，比如大石和桃城、海堂和菊丸、乾和越前等等，大家都笑着打哈哈过了。

然后，在第四轮的中段，第一次，口诀停止，酒杯落到了手塚的手上，也因此把整个游戏推向了高潮。

在所有人的目光注视下，手塚淡定地喝完了半杯酒。

接下来，游戏在一种超乎寻常的压抑氛围中继续了……

因为谁都不想和手塚间接接吻。

传递的速度异乎寻常地快，大家都觉得手中的酒杯仿佛是个烫手山芋一般。

当口诀声终于停下，所有人的心都提到了嗓子眼——

“啊啦。看来是我了。”不二微笑地看着玻璃杯稳稳地停在自己的手中，而坐在他下家的河村已经瞬间离开他三米远。

不二笑盈盈地和手塚对视一眼：“和手塚间接kiss呢，很有趣的样子。”

随后他举起酒杯一饮而尽。

——也就在这时，分化发生了。

那真是让不二打死都不愿意去回想的回忆。

他就这样浑身冷汗地倒在河村寿司屋的榻榻米上，一股电流般的酥麻感从脊椎迅速蔓延到全身，他下意识地紧紧蜷起身体。腹部突然产生了一种奇妙的感觉，好像有什么器官变成了活物，在缓慢地蠕动，随之下身传来撕裂般的痛感，清晰地告诉他身体正在发生怎样的变化。

然后就是一阵铺天盖地的眩晕感。

在不二失去的意识的时候，他仍然不敢相信，自己竟然分化成了一个Omega。

后来不二是在家中醒过来的，淑子告诉他，是青学那群伙伴把他送了回来。

乾说不二当时的反应是非常正常的omega分化后的休眠期，所以他们并没有把不二送去医院，而是直接送到了家里。

母亲的表情说不上是喜是忧，只是摩挲着不二因为分化后更显得光泽柔软的蜂蜜色头发，叹气道：“真是没想到呢，周助。”

不二的反应却很冷静：“还好全国大赛已经结束了。”

并不是说Omega不能加入正选，但因为身体条件的限制，任何对抗性运动中都很少见到Omega运动员的身影，如果有Alpha选手的场合下就更加少有，就怕控制不好荷尔蒙和信息素的分泌导致Omega在不合适的时机发情。

不过，全国大赛虽然已经结束，但U17却已经向他们发出了邀请。

想到这里，不二叹了口气。

他几天前才完成了Omega的登记，这些天就已经有不少人通过他的信息终端给他发来了各种求爱信，不二一概不理。

现在全校都知道他是Omega了，但因为是青学国中部，同届到目前还没有Alpha，比他年纪小的又都还没分化，所以不二到目前为止在学校里还是很安全，没有受到打扰。

他在床上翻来覆去，想到由美子姐的事，手塚的事，U17的事……

话说，明天就到又一次体检日了吧，手塚好像到现在都还没显示出分化的迹象，不知道他会分化成什么呢。

听说立海大附中的真田和幸村都分化成了Alpha，好羡慕啊，手塚跟他们大概是一个等级的吧，连学校都对他寄予了厚望，等待着他的分化之日来临。

如果手塚分化成Alpha的话……

不二的心脏蓦然狂跳了一下。

又来了，他到底在期待着什么……

“滋滋——”

被调成振动模式的手机突然在这个时候发出了震动的声响，把不二的神游的意识拉了回来。

不要再胡思乱想了！不二告诫自己，拿过手机来一看，眼睛瞬间瞪大。

屏幕上显示他收到了一封短信，发件人是手塚国光。

“不二，现在方便见个面吗？我有事必须要当面告诉你。”

3、

手塚并没有想到，今天他难得被召回主屋，作为爷爷的家主，却是告诉他这件本该是喜事、却莫名殃及了自己的无妄之灾。

手塚行事一直都很低调，他从来没有告诉过任何人，他出身于国内古老Alpha世家之首的手塚世家，而且是这一代唯二的两位嫡孙之一。

从七岁父亲送给他第一个网球拍起，手塚就订立了自己将来要成为职业网球选手的志愿，长辈并没有干涉他。因为那个时候，手塚的堂哥，手塚国风，就已经在接受培训，要承担起这一代维护手塚家家族势力的重任了。

虽然这一辈只有两位后人，但所幸两位都非常优秀，手塚家对于后嗣一贯是贵精不贵多，在已经确定要让国风接手家族事务的前提下，对于国光的决定，他们都表示了支持。

所以手塚从来也没有把自己当成手塚家的人，从小学到高中，他都刻意地没有进入贵族名校，而是选择了离自家比较近的青春台一小和私立青春学园中等部。他不愿自己顶着手塚家后人的光环与别人相处，而希望能够通过自己的努力，取得大家的尊敬。

到现在，手塚依然非常庆幸自己做出了这样的决定。

一方面他的确达成了自己的目的。另一方面……他在青学，遇到了想要与之共度一生的人。

手塚从小就知道，他将会分化成为Alpha，这是毋庸置疑的。

据说，这可以追溯到平安时代，手塚家的祖先，是安倍晴明大人的学徒，曾经受过晴明大人母亲白狐葛叶大人的祝福，因此世世代代，手塚家的子孙都是Alpha。

为了保证后代的质量，手塚家的子孙，标记的也都是在可选范围内与之匹配度最高的Omega，从来没有过Alpha与Alpha甚至Beta结合的先例。

可是自己的感情，无法由信息素来控制。手塚在未分化之前，就发现自己喜欢上了一起打网球的伙伴——被称为天才的不二周助。

也说不清为什么就喜欢上了。

可能是因为相遇那天，樱花开得太艳，出现在他眼前的不二，笑得比那漫天漫地飞舞的樱花，还要甜美。

手塚并不喜欢甜系的食物，他更偏好于梅子干的酸涩口味，然而不二的甜甜的笑容，却从一开始，就让他无法自拔，百看不厌。

不二大概永远也想不到……自己曾经有多少次，在各种场合、在镜片的掩饰下，偷偷地用贪恋的目光窥视着他。

追随着他在球场上跑动跳跃的身影，刻意在课间经过并不顺路的6班教室就为了看他一眼，故意在午间摘下眼镜洗脸以便吸引总是四处采风拍摄的他的视线，要非常非常努力……才能控制住自己在他们部活换衣服的时候不要紧盯着那纤瘦白皙的腰身。

甚至，在网球上，自己总是走在领先他一步的距离。

看透了不二内心是个不服输的人，他也得以一直以此引导着不二，跟随着他亦步亦趋。

升到了国三后，手塚开始担心，不二将要分化成什么。

最好不二会分化成Omega，但是这个概率太小了，据说不二家都是Beta，只有他姐姐是Alpha，那么不二很可能也会成为Beta吧。

手塚并不觉得Beta有什么不好，他非常确认，无论不二分化成什么性别，都不会改变自己对他的感情。

重点在于不二，会不会愿意接受自己和他在一起呢？

Beta和Alpha在一起，是很难生育后代的，这就是Alpha和Omega现在越来越稀少的原因，不二肯定会希望有个正常的家庭吧。

手塚默默地祈祷，希望不二分化成Omega，或者自己分化成Beta，等两人的第二性别都清楚了，他一定会向不二告白。

只要不二接受，他将会克服一切困难，和不二在一起。

可能是上天听到了自己的心声吧，亦或是自己的家族始终还是被神所眷顾的。就在自己的十五岁生日当天，不二当着自己的面，分化成了Omega，而也就在这一天，手塚在和大家一起送不二回到家之后，同样也迎来了自己的第二性别分化，他有生以来第一次，为自己终于成为了一个Alpha，感到欣喜若狂。

可是要怎么向不二说明自己的心意呢？

不二分化之后，虽然还没去基因库登记，但消息已经传开，已经有不少外校的Alpha在校门口等着不二放学，令手塚开心的是他们普遍都遭到了不二的无视。

手塚感到烦恼，这个时候告诉不二，会不会被不二认为自己也和别的Alpha一样，仅仅是因为他Omega的身份才向他求爱。

要怎么才能让不二知道，自己喜欢的是他本人，而不在乎他到底是什么性别呢？

在思考的期间，手塚每天上学之前都会服用抑制剂和干扰素，假装自己还没有分化。他的外表原本就已经足够像个Alpha了，因此也没有引起任何怀疑。

然而将近一个月过去，明天就到了体检的日子，手塚觉得自己是Alpha的身份要瞒不下去了。

是否应该尽快向不二告白呢？

正在手塚犹豫的时候，他接到了爷爷的电话，让他回主屋一趟。

“国光，有个事情，我觉得你需要知道一下。”

主屋的茶室里，手塚国一与手塚祖孙两人隔着小几正襟对坐，表情比任何时候都要严肃。

“一直以来，我们都非常尊重你的任何决定，前提是，国风他是我们培养的接班人，所以，你可以因此承担较少的责任。”

“孙儿叩谢祖父体谅。”手塚将两手放置跪坐的膝盖两侧，俯下身，深深地向长辈做了个大礼。

“但是现在情况不一样了。”

祖父的话让手塚感到意外。

“国光，你以后可以继续打网球，这点我们不强迫你，但有一件事情，你必须为你的哥哥分担。”

“孙儿谨听祖父教诲。”手塚坐直身体，内心感到不安。祖父知道他的性格，只要自己能力所及可以替国光堂哥分担的，他都会去做，但如此郑重其事地提出，却让他有种不祥的预感。

国一重重地叹了口气：“这件事，我们也不能瞒你。国风这孩子，为了跟他的恋人在一起，背着我们被终生标记了。”

“什么？”手塚难得地失了态。他当然知道自己的堂哥作为一个Alpha被终生标记意味着什么，意味着哥哥和一个Alpha相恋，意味着他们不可能再有任何后代。

他瞬间明白了自己即将要分担的责任是什么——

“祖父——”手塚惊慌失措，然而他的话直接被手塚国一打断。

“国光，我需要你马上订婚，在你们高中毕业后，只要生下了孩子，手塚家不会干涉你的任何选择。”

“不可能！”手塚难得情绪激动，他站了起来，双眼发红，“唯独这件事，恕孙儿难以遵从。”

“不二家那个孩子的基因匹配度和你有99.9%，我已经提出要求，如果那个孩子不嫁过来，我不会允许国风和不二由美子结婚。”

等下——

听到了熟悉的名字，手塚不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“祖父您刚刚说，是不二由美子小姐和国风堂哥要结婚？”

“是。你认识不二由美子？”

“那您说的不二家的那个孩子……”

手塚国一拿出早就准备好的照片，缓缓地推到手塚面前。

“是这位，不二周助。”

照片上手塚梦里出现过千百遍的人，那双明亮的蓝眼睛似乎正透过纸面看着手塚，笑靥如花。

4、 

“我有空，在哪里见面？”

不二几乎是下意识地迅速回复了手塚的短信。

手塚通常不会在他们都回到家之后再叫他出来，想必是有什么急事。不二现在的心情虽然烦乱，但他并不排斥见到手塚。

甚至，当看到手塚的短信的时候，心里浮上一层浅浅的欢喜。

他一个翻身起来，对着镜子整理了一下衣服，还好自己还没换衣服，只要稍微打理一下被揉得乱糟糟的头发就能出门了。

“不知道手塚找我什么事……”不二默默地想，“难不成他也被逼婚了？”

想到这里，不二忍不住觉得好笑，应该还是很少会有人遇到像他这么倒霉的麻烦事吧。

“磁磁——”

这个时候第二条信息进来了。

不二高兴地打开收件箱，看到上面的文字，顿时愣住。

上面写着：“不二，我已经在你门外，请你出来一下。”

烦恼的不二家父母坐在客厅里，满面愁云。一阵“哒哒哒”的脚步声之后，他们目瞪口呆地看着刚刚还一脸颓废的儿子突然活蹦乱跳地从楼上跑下来，径直向门口冲去。

“手塚？！你怎么突然来了？”

不二跑得太急，当他奔到手塚面前停住的时候，气还没喘过来，大口大口地呼着气。

手塚忍不住伸出手，轻柔地拍打不二的背，帮他顺着呼吸。

“有些事，想当面跟你说。”

不二喘了一会，终于缓过来了。他抬起头，笑眯眯地看着手塚。

“是什么重要事呢？”见手塚只穿了一件衬衣，在这将近11月份的夜晚，显得有些单薄，不二转身就想开门请手塚进去，“要不然进我家里说？”

“不了。”胳膊被一股力道拉住，“不二，先就在这里说，等说完了，我再进去，跟你的父母见面。”

呃？还要见家长？怎么听着是要告白的架势？

不二就忍不住打趣手塚：“莫非手塚是想向我告白么？”

“……”一阵沉默。

手塚松开了他的手，脸上有些发红，所幸在这夜色中也看不清楚，他只是用那双黝黑晶亮的眼睛，一眨也不眨地看着不二。

不二的笑容慢慢地凝结在脸上。

任他再迟钝，此时也不会不知道，手塚想跟他说的是什么。

不二酝酿了一下情绪，决定先开口为强。

“手塚已经分化了么？”

手塚一愣，没料到不二有此一问。但也老老实实地点了头：“是。”

不二再次吸气：“是Alpha么？”

手塚只好继续承认：“是。”

不二眸光一闪：“所以，手塚是要像其他的Alpha那样，因为我是Omega，就想向我告白么？”

“不是！”这次手塚抢着开口，他急切地拉住了不二的手，生怕他误会，“不二，不是的！我早就喜欢你了，不管你是什么性别，omega也好，beta也好，alpha也好。我都喜欢你！”

不二垂下眸，看不清楚那双眼睛里的情绪：“那为什么现在才跟我说？”

手塚越发着急了：“因为我担心你如果分化成beta，你不会接受我——”

“那你觉得我现在就会接受你了吗？”不二猛地抬眼，锐利的目光紧紧地锁死手塚。

“我没有这么想过，”手塚把不二的手放在自己的胸口，他目不转睛地看着不二，漆黑的眼睛就像一个巨大的漩涡，牢牢地吸住了不二的视线，他笨拙而真诚地说道，“不二，我不会勉强你，你接受我也好，不接受我也罢，我对你的心意都在这里，无论发生任何情况都不会改变。”

见手塚一脸着急想解释的样子，不二终于忍不住，噗嗤一笑。

没料到不二这样的反应，手塚也愣了，顿时不知所措。

“不二，我是认真的。”

不二退后两步，捂住了自己的眼睛，唇边犹带着笑意。

原来……原来是这样……

手塚还拉着不二的手不肯放开，也被不二带着往前了两步，有些茫然地看着不二。

“不二，你不相信我吗？”

——我怎么会不相信你呢，这三年来，自己一直在找寻身边萦绕着的某个温暖的目光。

此刻此时突然意识到，原来是你呀，手塚。

“笨蛋手塚。”不二放下手，两只蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，带着某种喜悦的情绪，手塚终于可以看清，这双眼睛里，有自己小小的倒影在里面。

他终于松了一口气，看来，自己并不浪漫的告白，得到了理想的效果。

不二会这样说，就是接受了的意思吧。

内心同样盈满了喜悦，手塚忍不住跨前一步，让不二和自己的距离消弭于无形，无比珍惜地捧起眼前小巧的脸庞。不二没有反抗，但似乎有些害羞，白皙的两颊挣出一缕薄红，他垂下双目，两排长长的睫毛微微颤动，像翩然欲飞的蝶。

大概是因为事前都用了抑制剂的缘故，两人的信息素原本很安静，但此时此刻，当两心交汇的瞬间，似乎有某种天然的本能在突然觉醒。彼此都感觉到了，来自对方身上的一道光，直接照射进心房，似乎连灵魂都为之亮堂。并没有让他们为了对方的信息素神魂颠倒，反而视更清，心更明，内心就像盛满了金黄啤酒的高脚杯，汩汩地向外冒着欢乐的泡沫。

这就是99.9%基因匹配度的Alpha与Omega之间产生的作用吗……

在吻上不二的唇之前，手塚模模糊糊地想。

“周助——？”

“国光——！”

突然，两道异口同声的声音响起，在手塚和不二的双唇原本只差0.001毫米的时候，他们不得已迅速分开。

同时循着声音的方向看去，双方都愣住了。

“由美子姐姐？”

“国风哥哥？”

不二反应过来，立刻转过头看向手塚：“所以，今天说的那个人，是你？”

手塚怕不二反悔，赶紧一把抱住不二：“是我。”

由美子和国风呆滞中。

“你们——”

听到门外的动静，不二和树和淑子两个人也走了出来，见到自家长子被一个明显是Alpha的男生死死地抱着，也惊呆了。

“周助，你这是……”

不二顾不上理会姐姐姐夫和父母的反应，眼下有更重要的事。

如果说手塚就是手塚家第二个孩子的话，那自己岂不是上了贼船？

“不二，你愿意嫁给我吗？”敏锐地感觉到不二正准备发飙，手塚赶紧单膝跪下，当着不二家全体家人和自己堂兄的面，直接进行了求婚。

“我才不——”不二还想嘴硬，但是刚刚和手塚融合过的信息素，在脑海里叫嚣着，催促他马上投入手塚的怀抱。

果然是人生中的不可抗力啊——手塚国光此人之于不二周助，各种意义上都是。

连信息素都在告白，我爱你，只因为你是你。

索性走入命运的洪流，与自己的命中注定，纠缠终生吧。

或许姻缘，从间接kiss的那一秒，已经写好。

“连个戒指都没有你就求婚？”

手塚一脸悔恨，竟然遗漏了这么重要的东西。

然而下一秒，不二俯身，额头抵住手塚的额头，双手在手塚颈后环绕。

“明天，我们一起去买戒指吧。”

尾声：

既然结局皆大欢喜，手塚不二和各自的家人商定，最开始手塚家提的那个要求，就对国风和由美子一直隐瞒下去。

但手塚总觉得哪里不太对……祖父和父亲虽然对他们要求严格，也非常重视手塚家的延续，可是以手塚对于他们的了解，他们绝不会对儿孙做违背他们意愿的强制要求。

在国风和由美子婚礼后，手塚和不二也跟着举办了隆重的订婚仪式。

仪式后，不二就搬到手塚家，按照Omega保护法的规定，等不二16岁后，手塚和不二就可以做标记和被标记的事了。

“国光真是傻孩子呢。”

某天，不二和彩菜妈妈一起在家里聊天，提到国风和由美子这件事，彩菜妈妈笑眯眯地道出了真相。

原来，彩菜早就知道手塚暗恋不二——毕竟，当儿子没事总是对着某个特定人物的照片发呆，而且还把这张照片偷偷地藏在床垫的下面，再迟钝的母亲，也一定会了解儿子的心思。

可是一开始彩菜妈妈也是有着同样的顾虑，怕不二分化成Beta，国光是Alpha，这种情况下如果国光表白了，恐怕会影响不二的今后的生活。

彩菜妈妈知道手塚在十五岁生日当天参加完同学聚会后，回来就完成了Alpha的分化，然而作为国光的母亲、同时也是Omega的彩菜，在意识到儿子分化之余，也察觉到了他身上的Omega气息。经过询问，国光却只是轻描淡写地一句：“有队员今天分化成Omega了。”

“不过啊，虽然国光并不介意周助会分化成什么性别，但当周助真的成为Omega之后，国光还是非常非常高兴的，他的这种情绪，根本藏也藏不住哦。”

恰好，当时由美子和国风的事情捅了出来，手塚爷爷真的非常生气，也确实很担心手塚家的继承人问题，爷爷还专程把彩菜叫到主屋，问手塚最近情感上有没有什么状况。

“虽然做法比较失礼，但爷爷也是一心为国光着想哦。怕国光这个笨蛋不敢跟周助开口，爷爷就当恶人向周助家提了那么糟糕的要求。”

“要早知道国光居然能这么主动，当初就应该让你们自由发展就好啦。”

原来如此。

不二想，果然还是手塚那个闷骚的错，一开始把自己吓得半死。

哼，回来要罚他露一个笑容给自己看。

唔……一个不够，要很多个。

当夜。

“唔……不要了……手塚……”不二咬着唇，下身已经被折磨得不行，不得不哀哀地求饶。

手塚脸上笑容近乎妖：“周助不是说让我笑一个给你看吗？我再笑一个？”

“呜……真的不行了……我错了、下次不让你笑了……”

不二真的要哭出来了，不满足，再怎么样都不满足，手塚太坏了，故意地挑逗他，却又不让他吃饱。

“千万别这样，我最愿意对周助笑了，”一个用力地挺身，不二尖叫一声，生理性的泪水从眼眶溢出，手塚满意地用唇舌舔去不二脸上的泪，“尤其是在周助为我哭出来的时候哦。”

当初自己是怎么一时心软答应了这头大尾巴狼的求婚的啊！

不二被翻来覆去做了一整夜后，含着眼泪和某人吃饱喝足后终于偃旗息鼓了的某物入睡。

真是自作孽不可活唉！

——END——


End file.
